


tequila blowjobs

by ashapoop



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Drunk Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Oral Sex, duh - Freeform, i had a lot of fireball and a lot of vodka and i made this bc i was told to, roy mustang is a dog person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: i'm drunk and so are roy and hughes so uH??





	tequila blowjobs

“Roy, my buddy, my PAL!!!” Hughes slurred, theowing his akrm arodun Roy’s shoulders. Across.  
“Yeah, bruh?” Roy asked with a loose smile, almost falling off his stool like a drunkard in the early 1700s.  
“I think……. We ahoul dhave ……. Some more rEQUILA!!!! And then…… smASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“Bruh……………….”

  


Withofut a second thogut, Hughes punched the fucking bar and HAVOC got them some more TEQUILAAAAAA. TTThey took their shots in bbbwtween laughing before sssssssssssssssssssssssslamming them dowwwwwwwwwwwwwn on the table like Maes’s really fucking har punch and the gasls shattered but it wa okay because they were too drunk to feel the pain.

  


Mood. 

  
“So we took our tequial!” Roy grinned, smackingMae’s back. “It’s time to SMASH NWO!!!”  
“Aweosme let’s gO!”

  


The two held hand and eran down the tsreet, laughing before Roy pushed the minto a dark alley. 

  
“I cant wait anymore, HUghes, stick ur meat pole in my meat hole!”

  


Hughes let out a GUTTURAL MOAN and shoved Roy gainst the awall, winking with a DIRTY SMIRK before working at his OFFICER PANTS THAT ARE VERY FUCKING OFFICIAL. Roy let out a lusty moan as his BEST FRIEND dropped to his fucking knees and mouthed at his growing eredction through his puppy designe3d boxer shorts all for Balakc Hayate and Riza’s seret pussay. But he wasnt getting thet pussay yet.

  


In what felt likeMILISECONDS IN THE YAOI WORLCD he was HARD AND THROBBING AS A VOLACANIC ROCK and hughes pulled dowwn his boxers. 

  
“Ssssssssssssssssssss,” Roy hissed, sounding like a god damn serpent. ENVY WHOMST?! The air waschilly like his heart!!!!!!  
“Yeah bb boi daddy senpai! Fucking make noise for me!” Hughes groaned before lapping at his cock with kitten licks even though Roy was clearly a dog person and NOT a cat person.

  


Hughes swallowed his HUGE GIGANGTUAN FUCKING KING KONG COCK and Roy slammed his head so hard against teh rfucking wall that he almsot lost his fucking eye like a CERTAIN FUHRER. 

  
“DADDY YASSSSS!”  
“Mmmm, u like that ALYCIA?!”  
“U mean roy bruh?  
“O ya my bad my guy /:”

  


Roy felt his IMPENDING ORGASM coming sono to theaters near Whatever the fuck the city is called and his thighs began twitching because thats how yaoi sex works or atleast thats what ive read in fanfiction?? He pulled at hugheseseses LUSTROUS hair and groaned, fucking into the warm wet cavern that was his bes t friends moutha and almsot fucking threw up when he felt the tigtening of hugheses goddamn throat. 

  
“MAES MESAMES MAES YASSSSSSSSSSSS JUST LIKE THAT U TAKE MY COCK SO WELL U FUCKIN SLUT1!!!!!!!”  
“THANK U DADDY!” HE SOMEHOW SAID AROUND THE COCK oh i forgot to turn off caps lock sorry guys!!!!!!!

  


And then he ORGASMED and saw WHITE s if he went PAST THE GATE and was BLOWN UP BY ADOLF HITLER HIS FUCKING SELF!!!!!! DAMN WAHT A GOOD ORGASM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


And then he heard a click!!!!

  
“What was THAT BRUGH?!”  
“I need a new pitue for my wallet duhh!!!!”  
“Oh! lit!” “  
“Spark……”  
“SPARK SANAR SPANWSAP SPARK SPARK DIGGY DIGGY DARK”

  


And they sang and fuced ualalnight long!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> yall homies guys dude dudettes people in between i am so fdrunk right now ill prOBABLY DELTET THIS BUT LIKE OK HERE ENJOY?


End file.
